Las nominaciones a los Oscar
by The Balrog of Altena
Summary: Los personajes de ESDLA son cuestionados sobre su opinión en cuanto a las nominaciones a los Oscar. Fic crítico


ATENCIÓN: Este fic en realidad no lo he escrito yo. Lo he traducido del Inglés, pero no sé quien puede haber escrito el original. La versión en Inglés la podéis encontrar en www.theonering.net. A demás, durante la traducción he hecho algunos pequeños cambios y añadiduras. Espero que lo disfrutéis.  
  
  
  
Enero, 27, 2004 MINAS TIRITH. La gentes de la ciudad de Minas Tirith se han quedado hoy estupefactas frente a las noticias que "El Señor de los Anillos: el Retorno del Rey", habiendo ganado 11 nominaciones a los Oscar incluyendo Mejor Fotografía y Mejor Director, no recibió ninguna nominación por la excelente actuación del reparto.  
  
"¿Once nominaciones?" dijo Peregrín Tuk, de la Comarca. "Que buena noticia."  
  
Su amigo Meriadoc Brandigamo respondió golpeándole en la cabeza con el diaro y protestando, "¡El reparto es parte de la película! ¡¿Oh no?!"  
  
Su primo Frodo Bolsón compartió la consternación de Brandigamo. Tras leer la lista de nominaciones, Bolsón comentó con una risita irónica, "Olvidaron a un personaje fundamental: el reparto. Cuéntanos más cosas de ellos." Hablando solemnemente y con el corazón en la mano, añadió, "La película no habría ido tan lejos sin el reparto."  
  
"No quieres ver la ceremonia de los galardones," contribuyó el jardinero y leal amigo de Bolsón, Samsagaz Gamyi, "porque ¿cómo va a acabar bien? ¿Como volverán los galardones a ser lo que eran después de tantas malas nominaciones que se han dado? La gente de esa Academia tuvo muchas oportunidades para votar a esos actores, pero no lo hicieron. Siguieron adelante."  
  
Legolas Hojaverde hijo del Rey Thranduil, del reino del Bosque Negro, comentó algo cripticalmente las decisiones de la Academia, "El sol de alza rojo. Se han hecho decisiones poco convincentes esta noche." Cuando le preguntamos que nos clarificara su opinión, les dijo a los reporteros que no le salían las palabras, que para él el dolor aun era reciente, y se retiró internándose en el bosque.  
  
Su compañero, Gimli hijo de Glóin, tuvo comentarios menos escrupulosos sobre las nominaciones elegidas. "¿Mystic River? ¿Qué locura los ha llevado ahí? ¡Hay más alegría en un cementerio!"  
  
Pero el mago Gandalf el Blanco animó a sus compañeros con palabras optimístas. "No seas ligeros a la hora de adjudicar los Oscar o el juicio. Ni los sabios pueden discernir esos extremos," nos aconsejó, "pero no nos toca a nosotros decidir. Lo único que podemos decidir es qué hacer con los Oscars que se nos han dado."  
  
Mientras tanto, su contrincante Saruman el que antes-era-el-Blanco estaba a favor de la represalia contra la Academia: "Demasiado tiempo se nos han puesto en contra sus críticos," dijo Saruman, refiriéndose al fracaso de la Academia al nunca galardonar con el Oscar a la Mejor Fotografía a ninguna película de fantasía. "¡No dejeis rastro de vida! ¡¡Guerra!! No habrá amanecer para los críticos de películas."  
  
El arbóreo persoaje Bárbol, de los Ents, dijo a los reporteros tras una larga deliberación e intercambios de largos nombres, que estaba de acuerdo con la actual propuesta del mago Saruman. "No hay término en élfico, lengua Ent o de los Hombres para describir esta falsedad," declaró, "y yo me las veré con Beverly Hills esta noche. A roca y piedra."  
  
"No dudo de su corazón," concidió Éomer de Rohan. "sólo del tamaño de sus cerebros." Entonces volvió con su trabajo de cargar a sus cuarenta hombres y caballos con papel higiénico y mapas de los hogares de la Estrellas, para una 'misión secreta de media noche' de la que se apenó no poder darnos detalles sobre ello.  
  
Finalmente el extraño individuo Sméagol, quien se llama a sí mismo 'mi tesssoro', afirmó estar haciendo planes para robar las estatuillas de los Oscar. "Oscar es tan brillante... tan preciossso," dijo Sméagol. "¡Nos quedaremos con las estatuillas una vez los esnobs de Hollywood hayan muerto! ¡Sss-ssí, mi tesoro!" Entonces rápidamente nos añadió, humillándose a los pies de los reporteros, "¡No! ¡No! ¡No hablábamos en serio! ¡Sméagol no mataría una mosca! ¡Buenos críticos de la Academia!" Se alejó a rastras antes de que puediera ser más cuestionado.  
  
Aun así otros parecían no mostrar desdén. La Dama Éowyn de Rohan dijo encongiéndose de hombros, "Las mujeres de este pueblo parendieron hace tiempo que aun sin nominaciones a los Oscar pueden ser invitadas a las ceremonias de los galardones. No temo a los críticos ni a los fans." El Señor Boromir, nativo de Mins Tirith, desechó las preocupaciones, afirmando, "Gondor no tiene actores. Gondor no necesita actores."  
  
Pero por sobre todos los humores vistos hubo uno con ligero disgusto. Como el Señor Aragorn dijo a los reporteros, "Llegará el día en la Academia se dará cuenta que tiene el juicio en el culo, el día en que conseguiremos el respeto a nuestra Comunidad. Pero hoy no es ese día."  
  
  
  
  
(Balrog of Altena): Y ahora, mellyn, permitidme que os exprese mi desdén por la falta de nominaciones al reparto. ¿No creeis que Frodo tenía razón cuando dijo 'La película no habría ido tan lejos sin el reparto'? A mi modo de ver el señor Ian Mckellen, Viggo Mortensen, Sean Astin, o incluso Miranda Otto, Cate Blanchet y Brad Dourif merecían una nominacion. Jamás había visto a un actor/actriz interpretar tan excelentemente su papel como ellos.   
  
Ian, actor ya de edad, se merecía el galardón en la primera entrega de esta saga. Nadie podría interpretar a Gandalf como lo hizo él, eso no lo dudo. Se me cae la baba cuando le veo reír, y en el Puente de Kazâd Dûm, y cuando se pone gruñón... El único fallo que le encontré (y no fue por culpa del actor, sino de los guionistas) fue la 'paliza' a bastonazos que le dió a Denethor en 'El Retorno del Rey'. Y hablando de Denethor... John Noble estuvo de primera.  
  
Viggo Mortensen logró hacerme 'enamorar' tal y como me 'enamoré' del Aragorn del libro. Logró mostrar el misterio en la interpretación de Trancos, la duda por la sangre que corre por sus venas, el amor que profesaba a Arwen (y, en mi opinión, nunca había visto ningún actor interpretar el papel de enamorado con tanto realismo).  
  
La actuación de Sean Astin me llegó al corazón como las palabras de Samsagaz Gamyi en la obra de Tolkien. En la tercera entrega de esta saga creo que hubiera merecido una nominación.   
  
Miranda Otto interpretó a la prefección la lucha entre la realeza y el espíritu guerrero de Éowyn en El Señor de los Anillos, y transmitió esa tristeza y belleza fría 'como una pálida mañana de primavera encerrada en el hielo ivernal' que Tolkien describió.  
  
Cate Blanchet como Galadriel se mostró tal y como la describió Tolkien: peligrosamente hermosa, pero una belleza más bien espiritual, como una estrella inalcanzable; luminosa, sabia, y con estrellas en sus ojos, que han visto años incontables. Galadirel aparece poco en las películas, pero yo alucino cada vez que la veo. Cate no podría haberlo hecho mejor en la escena de los Puertos Grises. ¿Os fijásteis como miraba el barco que se la llevaría de la Tierra Media de vuelta a Valinor y luego se volvía a Frodo y le sonreía? Viendo esa escena en seguida me acordé que Galadriel, mucho tiempo atrás, había sido exiliada de Valinor y cuando los Valar le concidieron el permiso para volver, ella se negó, por orgullo.  
  
Por último, la interpretación de Brad Dourif como Lengua de Serpiente me impresionó. Sentí tanta o más repulsión hacia este personaje como leyendo el libro. ¡A mi me pareció un auténtico profesional!  
  
Y ahora os pediría que reflexionárais un rato y me dieráis vuestra opinión.  
  
  
  



End file.
